Fibre optic sensors are becoming a well-established technology for a range of applications, for example geophysical applications. Fibre optic sensors can take a variety of forms, and a commonly adopted form is to arrange a coil of fibre around a mandrel. Point sensors such as geophones or hydrophones can be made in this way, to detect acoustic and seismic data at a point, and large arrays of such point sensors can be multiplexed together using fibre optic connecting cables, to form an all fibre optic system. Passive multiplexing can be achieved entirely optically, and an advantage is that no electrical connections are required, which has great benefit in harsh environments where electrical equipment is easily damaged.
Fibre optic sensors have found application in downhole monitoring, and it is known to provide an array of geophones in or around a well to detect seismic signals with the aim of better understanding the local geological conditions and extraction process. A problem with such an approach is that geophones tend to be relatively large and so installation downhole is difficult. In addition geophones tend to have limited dynamic range.
WO 2005/033465 describes a system of downhole acoustic monitoring using a fibre having a number of periodic refractive index perturbations, for example Bragg gratings. Acoustic data is retrieved by portions of the fibre and used to monitor downhole conditions.